


Una culla nei sotterranei

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Magic, Childbirth, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demons, Dungeon, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Girl Saves Boy, Magic, Motherhood, Parent Julian Devorak, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Una grande gioia arriva per Nadia, Julian e i loro amici: nasce Lilinka Nazali, la bambina della contessa e del medico. Ma già un'ombra si protende sul loro capo...
Relationships: Asra & Nadia (The Arcana), Asra/Nadia (The Arcana), Julian Devorak & Mazelinka, Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak/Valdemar, Julian Devorak/Valerius, Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Portia Devorak/Nadia
Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736116
Kudos: 1
Collections: Child, Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories, The Arcana: Ilya





	Una culla nei sotterranei

Julian avvertiva il sudore sulle proprie dita. Era un sudore freddo e appiccicoso, evocato dalla tensione. La sua mano strinse quella di Nadia e se la portò alle labbra. Anche lei tremava un poco. Eppure, le sue labbra tinte di rubino accennavano un sorriso. Dalle sue ciglia ombrose e affusolate, giungeva un lume di conforto. Era forte anche in quel momento, forte come sempre. Un’ondata d’ammirazione si mosse silenziosamente nel cuore di Julian, davanti a sua moglie. Lui (sia come marito, che come medico) aveva trascorso il tempo della gravidanza di Nadia fra premure frequenti e segrete paure, sia per lei che per il piccolo. Trovava sempre che lei si stressasse troppo, che avrebbe dovuto delegare diversi suoi impegni come contessa. Lei aveva sopportato le sue ansie protettive tra comprensione ed esasperazione. Nel complesso, era sempre stata più serena di lui.

«Sei proprio sicura di non volerti sedere?»

«Sì, fidati. Se cammino un poco, sento meno dolore».

Quella mattina, era avvenuta la rottura delle acque. Il medico e la contessa aspettavano solo l’arrivo di Mazelinka, che si era trasferita a palazzo proprio in attesa di assistere Nadia al momento del parto.

«Vedrai, la mia nonna onoraria sarà una levatrice d’eccezione» mormorò il dottor Devorak, per ingannare il nervosismo. «I suoi rimedi popolari funzionano a meraviglia… e lei ti adora».

Un sorriso soave animò il viso della donna.

«Se uno scetticone come te si fida delle sue arti, posso stare tranquilla!» ribatté lei, cercando di farlo ridere.

«Ti affido alle stesse mani che hanno cresciuto me e mia sorella» rispose lui, cingendole le spalle. «Niente di meno, per te».

Avvertirono la porta della sala aprirsi. Era proprio Mazelinka, con una borsa di cuoio a tracolla. La seguiva Portia, la sorella di Julian, che portava un cesto di asciugamani bianchi. Julian notò che la nonna, al posto del solito ampio scialle, indossava una cuffia che le copriva interamente i capelli.

Dietro le due donne, si profilava una figura che il dottor Devorak non attendeva. Un giovane magro, con un’ampia sciarpa color porpora drappeggiata intorno alle spalle, un gilet variopinto sul camiciotto, un collare d’oro e un cristallo azzurro che gli pendeva sul petto. Soprattutto, i ciuffi candidi e ricchi che gli ombreggiavano gli occhi violetti erano inconfondibili.

«Asra…?»

«Gli ho dato io il permesso di venire a palazzo quando volesse» spiegò Nadia, con un’occhiata tenera. «E sono ben contenta che assista al parto anche lui».

«Fra l’altro, io gli ho chiesto di portare diversi analgesici che lui ha nel suo negozio» aggiunse la levatrice.

«Sono felice di poter essere al vostro fianco, in questo momento» rispose il giovane mago, visibilmente emozionato. Julian lo ricambiò con un sorriso timido e grato.

Nel frattempo, Mazelinka stava facendo accomodare Nadia sulla sedia da parto. «Come ti senti, cara?» le chiese la levatrice, con la sua voce ferma e profonda. La nonna onoraria di Julian e Portia era da tempo entrata fra coloro che avevano il diritto di trattare con confidenza la contessa di Vesuvia.

«Considerando la situazione… abbastanza bene» mormorò la partoriente.

«Pasha, tesoro, ci serve acqua calda» ordinò allora Mazelinka a Portia.

«Di acqua, ce n’è in questa brocca» intervenne Asra, indicando un tavolino nella sala. «A scaldarla, penso io». Prese il recipiente fra le mani. Poco dopo, il liquido che consegnò alla levatrice si trovava alla temperatura richiesta. Portia prese l’acqua e gli asciugamani e cominciò a preparare una compressa calda da porre sotto il perineo di Nadia, per lenirle un poco i dolori del parto. Poi, a un cenno della nonna, andò a sorreggere l’amica da dietro, per migliorare la sua posizione. Nadia levò gli occhi verso quelli di Portia. Un sorriso raggiante di solidarietà e coraggio le attraversò entrambe. «Forza, Nadi!» sussurrò l’amica, con un tremolio di commozione nella voce.

Mazelinka rivolse a Julian i suoi occhi castani e fermi. Lo vide (se possibile) ancor più pallido del solito, sotto il lungo ciuffo di capelli rossi che gli ricadeva sul volto. Le sue labbra sottili erano serrate, quasi cercassero di non tremare. La sua mano teneva quella di Nadia - e non si capiva se fosse per sostenerla o per aggrapparsi.

«Ilya, mi raccomando… _non svenire._ Non sarebbe un bell’affare dover soccorrere il medico, mentre la paziente sta partorendo».

«Sì, Maz» rispose lui, in uno scatto di consapevole coraggio. Deglutì e si volse alla moglie. Gli occhi color rosso intenso di Nadia lo ricambiarono con uno sguardo incoraggiante. Lui le sorrise. Le sue dita si chiusero una volta di più intorno alla palma elegante e vellutata di lei. Julian non aveva voluto indossare i consueti guanti, proprio per sentire la pelle della sua mano contro la propria. Entrambi avevano le dita coperte di sudori freddi. Ma la stretta trasmetteva dall’uno all’altra una sorta di fluido calore che li rinvigoriva entrambi. Nadia e Julian sentirono i loro respiri sincronizzarsi, mentre affrontavano il travaglio che avrebbe condotto alla luce il loro bambino.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Portia guardava rapita la scena, con un serafico scintillio negli occhi azzurri. Sentiva, dietro di sé, la presenza ugualmente incantata di Asra e Mazelinka - ma non vi faceva caso. Tutta la sua attenzione era per la minuscola creatura paffuta e dalla pelle bruna, che riposava tra le forti braccia di Nadia. Questa, con la fronte ancora imperlata di sudore, aveva sulle labbra color melagrana un sorriso di pacato trionfo. Le sue sopracciglia folte e ben disegnate si distendevano nella gioia, mentre le sue lunghe ciglia carezzavano la vista della piccola. La neonata aveva già qualche ciuffo di capelli porporini come quelli della madre. La sua testolina si girava come confusa, o curiosa, mentre le sue tenere membra erano avvolte in fasce. Il suo naso era ancora troppo piccolo per poterlo dire con certezza, ma dava segno di poter sviluppare - in futuro - un bel profilo aquilino, simile a quello del padre. Soprattutto, la bimba faceva dardeggiare intorno due grandi occhi vivissimi, dal colore mai visto: in lei, il rosso delle iridi di Nadia, misto al grigio di Julian, aveva dato vita a una sorta di rosa profondo.

Nadia, nella serica veste da camera color violetto e crema, si appoggiava ai cuscini. Dalle ampie finestre, pioveva nella stanza la luce del pieno giorno. Madre e figlia erano racchiuse in un guscio d’ombra gentile, grazie alle cortine color lavanda del letto dall’alto baldacchino. Julian era inginocchiato presso di loro; nell’occhio sinistro, libero dall’ombra dei suoi folti capelli di fiamma, riluceva una tenerezza insostenibile, che sembrava non riuscire a esplodere.

«Lilinka, come la mia compianta compagna… e Nazali, come la sorella di Nadia che ti ha insegnato la medicina» commentò Mazelinka, guardando la neonata. «Davvero, Ilya… hai avuto bellissimi pensieri, scegliendo i nomi per tua figlia».

Di cognome, la piccola si sarebbe chiamata Satrinava, come la madre: questo l’avrebbe designata di diritto come futura contessa di Vesuvia, oltre a legarla alla famiglia reale del Prakra. Avrebbe poi scelto lei stessa, un giorno, se aggiungere o meno il cognome paterno. Nel frattempo, a Julian era stata lasciata la facoltà di darle il nome.

«Benvenuta, Lilinka Nazali!» la salutò Portia, commossa. Allungò un dito e stuzzicò garbatamente il naso della bambina: «Io sono la zia Portia… anzi, la zia Pasha, in famiglia. Sono felicissima di conoscerti».

La neonata sorrise.

Un fruscio avvertì i presenti che Faust, il serpente violetto che fungeva da familiare di Asra, era scivolata dalla manica del mago per raggiungere madre e figlia sul letto. Anche Pepi, la dolcissima gatta siamese di Portia, non se lo fece ripetere due volte: saltò sul materasso con un balzo grazioso e si acciambellò vicino a Nadia e Lilinka Nazali, ronfando soddisfatta. Un frullar di grandi ali sorprese i presenti: da una finestra aperta, erano entrati due uccelli. Una era Chandra, la gufa perlacea che aveva accompagnato Nadia dal Prakra. L’altro era Malak, il corvo che era inseparabile da Julian. Planarono anch’essi sul vasto letto, che ora sembrava un bizzarro raduno animale. «No, cara, lasciali pure stare» rispose soavemente Nadia a Portia, che si apprestava ad allontanare gli ospiti non umani. «Festeggiano anche loro questa nascita».

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

«Dottor Devorak!»

Julian alzò di scatto la testa dal tavolo della biblioteca e posò la penna nera sui freschi e disordinati appunti. Dalla porta rimasta aperta, era entrata correndo Ilenia: una buona ed energica ragazza del Quartiere Sud, che Mazelinka aveva indicato a lui e a Nadia come bambinaia per Lilinka Nazali. Bambinaia, ma non balia: la contessa aveva insistito per allattare la figliola personalmente, a costo di delegare qualcuno dei propri impegni al console Valerius. E questo era durato per sei mesi, fino all’inizio dello svezzamento.

Julian osservò quella ragazza tarchiata, in grembiule bianco, col volto tondo e acceso dalla concitazione. Di solito, le sue comunicazioni riguardavano gli aspetti più impegnativi della bambina, che si era rivelata fin da subito… di una vivacità insospettabile. Piangeva follemente, se non era in braccio a qualcuno; per farsi sentire, strillava con una voce impossibilmente intensa. Di notte, si svegliava di continuo: non perché ci fossero inconvenienti particolari, ma perché il suo ciclo di sonno era brevissimo. Più d’una volta, nelle ore notturne, Julian aveva spinto Ilenia ad andare a dormire, prendendo lui stesso in braccio Lilinka Nazali e cullandola a lungo. La sua insonnia cronica cominciava ad assumere un senso - un senso inusualmente dolce.

Ma gli occhi verdi e stravolti della bambinaia, stavolta, annunciavano qualcosa che non aveva a che vedere con le difficoltà ordinarie.

«Dottore… la Sua bambina è sparita!» esalò la ragazza, con la voce rotta.

L’occhio scoperto di Julian si spalancò, mentre il suo cuore veniva stretto in una morsa gelida.

«Sono stata tutto il tempo con lei» singhiozzava Ilenia, senza più riuscire a frenare le lacrime. «Uno dei camerieri mi ha portato una tazza di tè, dicendomi che la contessa me la offriva… Aveva un sapore strano… ma non ho mica pensato che… Insomma, dopo che l’ho bevuta, non sono più riuscita a tenere gli occhi aperti. Quando mi sono finalmente svegliata, Lili non c’era più!»

Julian scattò in piedi, mentre la ragazza naufragava definitivamente nelle lacrime. «Nadia lo sa già?» ansimò.

«Sì… gliel’ho già detto…»

«Bene. Non c’è tempo da perdere».

Il dottor Devorak si gettò fuori dalla biblioteca. Da dove avrebbe cominciato a cercare? La testa gli pulsava, nell’immane tentativo di non venire sommersa dall’angoscia. Doveva rimanere a galla, in quel delirio. Gli servivano tutta la sua lucidità, la sua intelligenza…

Trovare Nadia.

Sì, doveva cominciare da quello. L’unico punto fermo a cui potesse aggrapparsi.

Quasi accecato, si gettò lungo i corridoi, diretto alle stanze della moglie.

Per poco, non si scontrò con una figura che gli veniva incontro. Lunghi capelli, metà bruni e metà biondi, raccolti in una treccia, e un’elegantissima giacca grigia… Il console Valerius.

«Scusi…» masticò Julian, cercando di passare oltre.

Ma l’altro gli prese un braccio.

«Mi scusi Lei, dottor Devorak, piuttosto» esordì Valerius. La sua voce, abitualmente nasale e sostenuta, con un che di acido, sembrava allora temperata da un accoramento. «So che non siamo esattamente in buoni rapporti… per usare un eufemismo. Ma questo non è il caso di badare alle inimicizie. Quali che siano le nostre ostilità… la Sua bambina non c’entra niente. E quello che vuole farle Valdemar è… _inaccettabile_ ».

Julian fissò il console in viso, incredulo. Nelle sue iridi color oro pallido, galleggiava un’espressione che gli era solitamente estranea. Se non avesse mantenuto l’abituale contegno, si sarebbe detto che avesse voglia di piangere. Di sicuro, l’angoscia che il dottore gli leggeva in volto era dolorosamente genuina.

«Quindi… Lei sa cosa le sia successo? _Sa dove sia?_ »

«L’ha presa Valdemar» sussurrò Valerius. «Badi che, per averLe spifferato questo… _potrei rischiare grosso._ Cerchi quel sotterraneo che Lei sa».

«Grazie…» mormorò Julian, con voce rotta. Il console fece un gesto di modestia e si congedò.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rosso. Cuoio. Nero con scritte in oro. Le dita febbrili di Julian ritrovarono quei tre libri quasi prima dei suoi occhi, su quel certo scaffale della biblioteca. Il passaggio segreto a lui noto si aprì. Si gettò lungo le umide scale di pietra, facendosi inghiottire dall’ombra.

Qualcuno (e indovinava bene chi) aveva pensato a mantenere accese le torce che guidavano la discesa. Almeno, avrebbero ridotto il rischio di rompersi l’osso del collo.

Non aveva trovato Nadia. Non le aveva detto niente della rivelazione di Valerius. Si stava avventurando da solo… Cacciò via l’ansia che un pensiero fuggitivo gli aveva causato. Non c’era stato tempo da perdere a cercare la moglie. Trovare Lilinka Nazali era la priorità, a costo di doverlo fare da solo. Fra l’altro… se, per disgrazia, il soccorso fosse stato portato troppo tardi… lui non avrebbe voluto affrontare il dolore fresco e aperto di Nadia davanti alla scena. Meglio prepararla, filtrare l’orrenda notizia… O, forse, non voleva condurre l’amata proprio nel luogo ove lui era stato testimone coatto ( _complice?_ ) degli orrendi esperimenti della dottoressa Valdemar, durante la Peste Rossa.

Così si diceva, per giustificarsi.

Giunto al cancello dell’angosciante ascensore che portava sottoterra, pescò nella propria tasca la chiave dalla pietra rossa che serviva per chiamarlo. Quel breve tratto di viaggio fu una cacofonia di metallo stridente.

Arrivato in fondo, attraversò in un lampo la stanza dove erano custoditi grembiuli, guanti, maschere a becco. Sopraggiunse al traguardo.

L’ondata putrescente di quell’aria viziata lo investì in pieno.

Il laboratorio sotterraneo era esattamente così come lo ricordava - come glielo ricordavano continuamente i suoi incubi. Bagnato nella luce rossa e stagnante delle lanterne, non aveva mai perduto il fetore dei corpi morti e moribondi che aveva rinchiuso anni prima. Verso destra, vedeva (chiuso) il pozzo ove erano un tempo custoditi gli scarafaggi rossi che portavano la Peste. Venivano tenuti là, allo scopo di studiarli. Pensò ai cadaveri con cui venivano nutriti e una morsa di nausea gli strinse lo stomaco. Non si era mai abituato veramente, a quello.

Ma la sua attenzione corse immediatamente al grande tavolo da dissezione, posto su una sorta di palco al centro del sotterraneo. Accanto ad esso, era stato aggiunto qualcosa che certamente non c’era, una volta. Una culla di rozzo legno.

Con un tuffo al cuore, Julian riconobbe la piccola voce inarticolata che ne proveniva. Lilinka Nazali era là dentro. E non era sola.

Accanto a lei, una figura magrissima, fasciata da un camice bianco e guantata di nero, dondolava la culla con un garbo insospettabile. Due alte corna avvolte in bende candide torreggiavano sul suo capo ossuto. Il suo volto verdastro si chinava sulla piccola, con un sorriso sulle labbra livide e una sorta di tenerezza che cercava di farsi strada negli occhi rossastri, sfidando l’espressione delirante e febbrile che li caratterizzava.

«Dottoressa Valdemar…»

La figura spettrale alzò il capo dalla culla e guardò in direzione della voce. «Oh, salve, dottor 069… Sei venuto a trovare la tua bambina?» Il suo tono aveva un che di casuale, come se si trattasse di una banale visita di cortesia. Ma qualcosa scricchiolava in sottofondo… una sorta di sadismo modulato con maestria.

«Direi di sì» rispose nervosamente Julian, cercando di non tradire troppo l’emozione. Avanzò verso la culla. Ma Valdemar, per nulla turbata, si frappose fra lui e la neonata: «No, no» cantilenò, scuotendo la testa. Pareva divertita.

«Perché narcotizzare la bambinaia? Perché portare Lili quaggiù? Ti avrei ben presentato mia figlia, se me l’avessi chiesto!» ribatté il dottor Devorak, con la voce più controllata che riuscì a produrre.

«Perché? Perché non volevo certo una banale presentazione!»

Valdemar sollevò Lilinka Nazali dalla culla e se la strinse al petto. La bimba le fissava in volto i propri occhi rosa, spalancati - quasi più per la curiosità che per l’allarme. Dalla sua minuscola bocca, uscivano (di quando in quando) suoni acuti. Una delle sue manine si tese verso il naso della dottoressa. «Sssh, piccola… dormi» sussurrò Valdemar. China sulla neonata, le bisbigliò qualcosa all’orecchio. Lilika Nazali chiuse gli occhi e sprofondò lentamente in un sonno perfetto, come se fosse in un nido sicuro. Sul volto della dottoressa, si librava un’espressione deliziata, quasi schiettamente tenera.

Julian rimase a guadare, in un’orrenda fascinazione, quella stravolta scena di maternità. Non aveva senso.

Qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione. Con la coda dell’occhio, aveva visto alcuni oggetti lucidi posati sul tavolo da dissezione. Una serie di lancette di diversa misura, perfettamente lustrate.

«Per quanto tu possa idolatrare la tua bambina, credo che tu stesso non sappia fino a che punto sia _eccezionale_ » esordì Valdemar. «Non mi riferisco certo a vaghe o sdolcinate infatuazioni, ma alle _oggettive proprietà del suo sangue_. Proprietà magiche, anziché mediche… ma mi interessano, nondimeno».

A ogni parola, il sudore freddo sulla fronte e sui palmi di Julian aumentava. Indovinava dolorosamente dove il discorso sarebbe approdato.

«Questa è la figlia di una saggia regnante e di un uomo morto impiccato… di una persona dall’intuito preternaturale e di qualcuno che ha affrontato l’estremo sacrificio per un bene più grande… Una rarità assoluta. La pozione fabbricata col suo sangue darebbe, a chi la sorbisse, ogni potere di due fra gli Arcani Maggiori, la Papessa e l’Appeso».

«E da quando ti interessano gli Arcani o la magia?» ribatté Julian.

«Mi deludi» fece l’altra, scuotendo la testa. «Dopo tutto quello che hai visto… dopo che hai visto cosa sono _io_ … Un essere antico, sovrumano… Secondo te, lo sarei forse divenuta, senza le cose che hai nominato?»

Julian abbassò il capo. Valdemar era un demone. Lo sapeva da tempo, così come lo sapeva Nadia. Eppure, non c’era stato verso di allontanarla dalla corte. Ciò che la legava al palazzo era più potente dei mezzi a loro disposizione.

«Comunque, _manca ancora qualcosa_ alla mia condizione…» riprese la dottoressa, sospirando. «Da quando mi sono liberata della fragilità umana, ho acquisito molto, in saggezza… Eppure, non mi basta mai. La mia unica ragione di vivere è penetrare i segreti della vita e della morte, le differenze fra l’una e l’altra, se esistono… la loro essenza… Le cerco senza posa, nei corpi già morti, in quelli ancora vivi… E la mia fame di conoscenza non è ancora saziata. Questa ricerca è ormai l’unico scopo della mia esistenza immortale. Non ho altro: non affetti, non piaceri… Solo questo. E la risposta ai miei interrogativi continua a sfuggirmi, proprio quando sembra più alla mia portata. Non posso fare un passo avanti, uscire da questa situazione d’incubo… a meno che…»

Il rosso dei suoi occhi si accese.

«A meno che io non acquisisca un paio di facoltà in più. L’onniveggenza della Papessa e la resistenza dell’Appeso. La prima per trovare la verità sulla vita e sulla morte… la seconda per sopportare ciò che troverò… Non avrò molte altre occasioni di conquistarle, di evolvermi… Per di più, forse, questi nuovi poteri faranno sì che io non abbia più bisogno di vivisezionare la gente, per trovare le risposte che cerco. Dimmi, tu che _t’intendi_ di sacrificio: la vita di quest’unica bambina non vale forse quella di tanti altri?»

Julian rimase immoto, come incredulo di quello che aveva appena sentito. Poi, in un estremo scatto, trovò la forza e le parole per risponderle.

«Io sono disposto a sacrificare me stesso, non certo gli altri. Men che meno una neonata».

Valdemar sospirò, quasi fosse di fronte a un figliolo incorreggibile. «Avrei dovuto prevedere che avresti detto questo…»

Posò delicatamente Lilinka Nazali (ancora dormiente) nella culla. Poi, andò incontro a Julian.

Un colpo netto sul cranio dell’uomo lo stordì. Si sentì cadere all’indietro, sul tavolo da vivisezione. Prima che potesse riprendersi, Valdemar aveva già saldamente legato le sue caviglie e i suoi polsi con le cinghie fissate al tavolo. «Ci stai prendendo l’abitudine, eh?» lo canzonò lei, ricordando che già altre due volte Julian era stato suo prigioniero su quel legno. «Una giornata meravigliosa… dopo la figlia, anche il padre… Cos’avrò mai fatto di buono, per meritarmi tutto questo?»

Lo lasciò legato, accennando a tornare verso la culla. Il cervello del dottore lavorava febbrilmente. Doveva trovare un modo per distrarla… temporeggiare, almeno…

«Se vuoi, ti dico io cosa meriti, vomitevole cadavere ambulante!»

La battuta fece effetto. Valdemar si volse nuovamente a lui, con un’aria diabolica.

«Cosa c’è, tesoro? Preferisci che mi occupi di te, prima?»

Con tutta la calma possibile, tornò presso il tavolo.

«Ma sì, perché no? Non occorre che tu sia morto, per questo… anzi, così, _sarà più istruttivo_ ».

Senza cerimonie, gli ficcò in bocca una striscia di cuoio.

«Mordila bene, mi raccomando».

Poi, le sue lunghe dita guantate scostarono i lembi della camicia di Julian. Lui avvertì una fredda punta di metallo posarsi sul suo sterno.

_No. Non sta facendo quello. Non lo sta facendo davvero._

Il suo cuore, sotto il ferro, batteva impazzito.

L’uomo serrò l’occhio.

Sentì tutto all’improvviso.

L’arnese posato sul suo petto cadde, mentre Valdemar urlava. La udì urtare il muro con la schiena, mentre una voce forte (una voce che lo rianimò) la apostrofava: «Ferma lì!»

Aprì le palpebre. La sua Nadia, in abito da equitazione, impugnava una spada e la puntava contro il petto di Valdemar. E non era da sola. Al suo fianco, c’era Asra.

«Anch’io ho diverse _curiosità scientifiche_ » scandì la contessa. La sua voce vibrava d’ira maestosa. «Per esempio… chissà cosa c’è, nelle viscere di un demone?»

«Solo vuoto e catene» rispose la dottoressa, serafica. «Nulla che tu possa uccidere».

«Ha ragione» precisò il mago. «Quello che dobbiamo fare è bandirla. Tu tienila ferma con la spada…»

Uno strano sopore prese Julian, mentre Asra dava inizio al rituale. Stanchezza per le troppe emozioni, forse… Fu inghiottito da un sonno plumbeo, che lo sottrasse a quella scena surreale.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quando il peso nella sua testa e la nebbia nel suo occhio furono svaniti, la prima cosa che vide Julian fu il volto bruno e perfetto di Nadia, premurosamente sospeso su di lui. Nelle piccole e spesse labbra di granato, era serrato un dolore pronto a dissolversi in sollievo. Nei suoi occhi affusolati, sotto il tocco finissimo delle ciglia, il rosso delle iridi ardeva di preoccupazione, tenerezza, devozione… e rimprovero. La sua spessa treccia viola le ricadeva sulla spalla sinistra, posandosi su Julian. Lui aspirò piano il profumo della pelle di Nadia: qualcosa di indefinibilmente caldo, quasi naturalmente speziato, misto a una nota floreale. Una mano dalle dita delicate, ma dal tocco fermo, si posava sulla fronte di lui, sfilandone i pensieri orrendi delle ultime ore.

«Sei sveglio, finalmente…» sussurrò lei. Julian sentì la sua voce vellutata e profonda tremare.

Gli occhi di Nadia si strinsero un poco e la sua bocca si piegò in un’espressione più dura.

«Credevo che avessi imparato a _non fare tutto da solo_ » scandì la donna. Dal suo risentimento, trasudava un dolore denso. «Invece, sei scappato via così… senza avvertire nessuno… E, per poco, non ho rischiato di perdervi _tutti e due_!»

Il cuore e lo stomaco di Julian furono trafitti da punte invisibili, mentre il volto levigato di Nadia cominciava a essere graffiato dalle lacrime.

«Lei stava per uscire a fare una cavalcata, oggi» mormorò una voce morbida, alle spalle della contessa. Asra era ancora con lei. «Per puro caso, sono arrivato a palazzo a visitarla proprio un attimo prima… e, in quella, ci ha raggiunti Valerius con i suoi avvertimenti. Così, ci siamo precipitati subito nel sotterraneo… Davvero, Ilya: hai avuto _una fortuna sfacciata._ »

Julian deglutì, soppesando la terrificante ragione di quelle parole.

«Ma… come avete trovato il passaggio segreto in biblioteca? E come avete fatto a chiamare l’ascensore che porta nel sotterraneo? Non avevate la chiave…»

«Per tua grazia, sei sbadato ed eri di fretta» gli rispose Nadia, accigliandosi. «Avevi lasciato aperto il passaggio».

«Quanto all’ascensore, ce la siamo cavata con un po’ di magia» completò Asra.

«E… e Valdemar?»

«Il rituale di bando ha funzionato benone» confermò la contessa. «Ma non sappiamo per quanto tempo basterà a mantenerla lontana da noi e dal palazzo. Intanto, raddoppieremo le difese intorno alla nostra bambina… quelle ordinarie e quelle magiche».

Julian trasse un profondo sospiro. Poi, si riscosse: «Dov’è Lili?»

«Nella sua culla… quella vera. È vicino a te».

L’uomo realizzò di essere nella camera da letto di Nadia - che, di fatto, era ormai di entrambi, benché lui avesse ufficialmente le proprie stanze separate, come ai tempi in cui la contessa era sposata col primo marito. C’era, ovviamente, una culla, per quando la piccola non rimaneva con la bambinaia.

«Posso… posso vederla?»

«Certo!» fece Nadia, rianimandosi.

«Ho il permesso di prenderla in braccio?» domandò Asra. Al cenno di assenso della madre, il giovane si diresse verso la neonata; la sollevò e andò a porgerla delicatamente a Julian.

Lilinka Nazali non dormiva più. I suoi occhioni si spalancavano tranquillamente in viso al padre, con un sorriso beato. L’uomo si sollevò, appoggiandosi ai cuscini, e si strinse la bimba al petto. Nadia s’inginocchiò accanto ai due, accarezzando i folti capelli ramati del marito. Asra, discretamente, li salutò e uscì dalla camera, lasciando la famigliola da sola.

«Nadi… Forse, sei stanca di promesse, ma… _ti giuro che questa è davvero l’ultima volta._ Non affronterò più alcun pericolo da solo» esalò Julian.

Lei non disse alcunché. Gli posò una mano su una spalla, stringendo gentilmente. Poi, si sporse verso di lui, posando un bacio morbido e bruciante sulle labbra fresche dell’uomo. I gorgheggi di Lilinka Nazali sembrarono loro ancora più dolci.


End file.
